The Michigan Department of Public Health will, at end of the five year funding period, demonstrate the fundamental organizational and technical capacity, through the advice and assistance of a broad-based cancer coalition, to: 1. Plan, implement, and evaluate population-based cancer prevention and control programs in smoking cessation and prevention, early cervical cancer detection, and early breast cancer detection; 2. Identify and utilize needed technical cancer expertise from the local, state and national level; 3. Expand effective cancer programming into other cancer areas of high priority; 4. Translate proven cancer research findings into community practice; 5. Understand and apply state-of-the-art screening, diagnostic and therapeutic techniques for high priority cancer sites. 6. Assure the availability of state and local resources to support and sustain ongoing prevention and control efforts.